A Merry Yasusen Christmas
by btamamura
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Yasuaki learns the real meaning of Christmas. Sequel to Under The Mistletoe. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters. They belong to Mizuno Tooko. If I did own it, Yasuaki and Eisen would be together._

Yasuaki and Eisen walked through the outskirts of the city, their arms linked. Both of them glanced at the decorations covering many houses and even front yards. The snow fell on both them lightly.

Eisen glanced up at Yasuaki and smiled tenderly. "It has almost been a year since the day we realised our feelings for each other."

Yasuaki nodded and gazed down upon his partner in more than one sense. He could clearly remember the night both he and Eisen shared their first kiss and exchanged their proclamations of love at Akane, Tenma and Ran's Christmas party. "And all it took was for one mistletoe for it to happen."

Eisen blushed lightly. He let out a small laugh as he remembered the expression on Yasuaki's face as the onmyouji stared at the mistletoe above them and when Eisen mentioned it was some sort of trap. "I wonder if Miko knew that would happen. I did hear both her and Ran-dono laughing as we held each other."

"They laughed? At us?"

"Maybe not at us, but our situation. I also recall hearing Tenma-dono say something that sounded vaguely like _it took them long enough_."

"So, they knew it before we did."

"Seems that way." Eisen found the conversation was starting to make him a little uncomfortable, so he focused his attention on the house in front of them. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp of awe at the twinkling lights, the star placed on the chimney and even the large tree in the front yard being covered in ornaments not unlike the tree both he and his partner decorated.

Yasuaki noticed something in the yard of the house right next door. "Eisen, what is that scene meant to be?"

Eisen eventually tore his eyes from the beautiful sight and turned to the yard Yasuaki was gesturing to.

Both young men entered the front yard and had a close look at the scene in front of them. Eisen suddenly recalled why Christmas came to be, and recognised this as the scene that took place. "I believe this is the nativity."

"Nativity?"

"Miko told me about it last year."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it in as much detail as I can recall. Do you see the woman near the manger?"

Yasuaki had a close look. "Yes."

"Her name is Mary, and the man is Joseph. The baby is Jesus Christ. The three men here," he pointed to three men standing near Mary and Joseph, "are known as the Three Wise Men. They presented Mary with gifts for Jesus. They were gold, frankincense and myhrr. And these men," he pointed to men standing near a couple of sheep, "are shepherds. They heard from an angel that Jesus would be born and they were welcome to witness it."

Yasuaki nodded as it started to make sense. "And it is because of Jesus that Christmas got its name?"

"To those of Christian faith that is the case. They celebrate Jesus' birth with this day. The presents are to represent the gifts the Three Wise Men presented for Jesus. Though, some people forgot Jesus' birth is why Christmas is celebrated and it became more materalistic. That would be where Santa Claus comes in. But, it does give the children something to believe in."

Yasuaki thought about all of that as he continued to gaze upon the nativity scene. "What does Christmas mean for you?"

"For me?" Eisen didn't have to think about it. "Since I'm a Buddhist monk, I wouldn't normally celebrate this holiday. However...I still find that spending time with friends and family is not something my religion would be against. Just the thought of spending the day with Miko, Ran-dono, you and the other Hachiyo makes me happy. That's what Christmas means to me, being with my loved ones."

"That is a very good explanation. Though, from what you've said earlier, not everyone follows that same sentiment these days."

"But, some are learning it. What about you, Yasuaki?"

"Since Christmas was the day that you and I realised our love for each other and proclaimed it, the day will always hold fond memories for me. I too feel that being with everyone on this day is what it really means to me."

"Yasuaki..."

They left the front yard and continued on.

They were nearing the apartment building they lived in, they heard many children and even a couple of adults singing. "Shall we find out what that is?" Eisen asked his partner.

Yasuaki nodded. They wouldn't be outside for too much longer, soon they could head back inside their home where it was nice and warm. He walked alongside his partner and soon heard the voices becoming louder. He saw a group of people singing.

Eisen looked up at his partner and noticed the confusion in his mismatched eyes. "They're carollers."

"Carollers?"

"Yes. They are singing Christmas carols."

"What exactly are Christmas carols?"

"Songs that people sing to celebrate Christmas. It's a joyous time of year for most, and so they sing to celebrate. These songs are only suitable for Christmas though, so they have been called carols. I am unsure why they chose that name though. However, I believe this one is called _Jingle Bells_."

Yasuaki nodded. "It sounds like a fun song."

Eisen nodded in response. "This one is very well-known around the world, it is a favourite with children, it's very easy to remember."

They stood there and listened to the carollers, but when Yasuaki noticed Eisen start to shiver a little, he suggested they head inside.

Eisen gratefully accepted that suggestion and walked alongside his partner once again as they made their way back to the apartment building.

The next morning, Eisen's eyes fluttered open and he felt beside him. His partner wasn't there, but something was. He sat up slowly and saw a small gift and card. _Yasuaki..._ He carefully picked it up and rested it on his lap. He first opened the card.

_Eisen. I will always appreciate knowing that you are my partner in more than one sense of the word. I know you prefer spending time with your loved ones to receiving gifts, but I still wanted to give you something. I hope you like it. I will always love you, Eisen. Yasuaki. PS--Before you say that I shouldn't have done this, I will say this...mondai nai._

Eisen laughed to himself, seeing Yasuaki even wrote _mondai nai_. He smiled gently and set the card on his bedside set of drawers. He then opened the present. It was a photo frame. He turned it over in his hands and saw Yasuaki had put a photo of both of them in it. They were holding each other and smiling. He tried to suppress his laughter as he saw what decorated the frame. It was a violet background and many images of mistletoe.

Yasuaki smiled to himself as he opened the gift he received from Eisen. It was a photo frame that contained a photo of both of them sitting on a bench in the park, both of them had one arm around the other. The background was a light green, and many images of mistletoe circled the photo.


End file.
